


Author’s note

by Qrowcane (timaeustestifiedsilence)



Series: 21 Days of Ozqrow [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeustestifiedsilence/pseuds/Qrowcane





	Author’s note

Yeah...um. I had most of this written out. It mostly just needed posting. My house burned down and I lost it all. I know I haven’t posted anything in like a year. Maybe I’ll come back to writing if I had ideas. Sorry for the disappointment buckos


End file.
